One of the most dangerous elements of a fire is the combustible nature of polymers. Polymeric materials are involved in most of the deaths, injuries and property losses that result from fires. In spite of the combustibility of polymers, they have become essential due to their utility in virtually every area. Therefore, significant efforts have been directed towards improving the fire resistance of polymers. Among these efforts are the addition of flame retardants. Most of the additives are alumina trihydrates, organochlorine compounds, organobromine compounds, organophosphorous compounds, antimony oxides, and boron compounds.
Polymeric flame retardant additives are preferred in the industry over the low molecular weight (e.g. less than 20,000 daltons) ones due to their resistance to blooming; i.e. separation from the substrate. Unfortunately, polymeric additives often prove detrimental to the physical properties of plastics in which they are blended. This is mainly due to the incompatibility of the polymeric additive and the resin.
A need exists for effective flame retardant additives which do not negatively impact the physical properties of plastics.